


Ringlets

by notgrungybitchin



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Memories, OTP: until next time, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgrungybitchin/pseuds/notgrungybitchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringlets

“Your hair is wavy,” remarked Margaret. She ran her fingers lightly across the fluffy mess on Arnold’s head.  Her tone was playful. She loved to tease him about little things, to gently break down his veneer whenever they were together.

Margaret was always amused by the way Arnold’s hair devolved into muddled waves overnight. Like so much about him, it was something concealed under perfect grooming that occasionally broke free unexpectedly.

Arnold smiled. “It was curlier when I was a boy. Ringlets sometimes, in the summer.”

 She laughed. “You never quite defeated them.”

His hand found her hair now, and they remained that way together.

Years later, Margaret would often look at her hair and remember the long, loose curls of her past. And with them, she would always recall that little exchange with Arnold; an insignificant confession of childhood ringlets that stayed with her. Even after everything else was left behind, that memory remained, though she could never say why.


End file.
